Roy's Journal
by keygenerator
Summary: I’m not good at sumaries just read it and tell me your opinion.
1. Default Chapter

**Roy's Journal **

Well, let me see if I can give you a general background about this fic, first Rick and Lisa both are really dysfunctional, theirs lost their mothers, then fathers, she lost her fiancée, he lost his big brother, in conclusion been drunk, blind, jerk, distrust, self-centered, lack of self-esteem and the rest of ours main characters qualities is kind of normal things for them. Second I want to remind you who Rick paternal image is? Yeah your write! The great Roy Fokker (its character is needed in this fic but he must remain death so his secret Journal is going to replace him in the story, that is the reason for the title.) third I'm going to use Jessica as Rick's first love (I just read The End of the Circle, So I'll use her character), who actually break his heart and left a "small" trauma in him, and Lisa's drinking behavior start earlier in this fic. Now having this in mind I'll start this very very first fic of my own, any help and comments will be appreciate, flames are accepted, but please explain, and of course this is a Rick-Lisa story.

(For grammatical and spell horrors. Sorry in Advance)

These characters do not belong to me. They belong to Tatsunoko, Shōji Kawamori, Harmony Gold and some others. So please don't sue me.

The story begins after Minmei's rescue from Kyron and from that point the story is going to change.

Lisa was thinking for two hours about her last fight with Rick about Kyron so she decided I'll be better if just apologize with Rick about her previous behavior, but fist she need to forget about Minmei and all this situation so she decided to drown her sadness in alcohol again, so she went to The Point and she ask for a bottle of whisky and just drink.

Two hours later

Claudia has been a little nostalgic about Commander Fokker so she went to The Point so she can share a couple of drinks with her beloved Roy, just there after 20 minutes she noticed in one of the corners a familiar figure it was Lisa and she was completely drunk almost pass out, she went to her table and take her home she put Lisa in her bet and then went to couch.

_Oh my God I can believe she's like this but should realize this, she skipped two morning shifts adducing Flu, I have to do something before this get worse, sorry Liz but it's the only thing I can do to help you_, then she went to sleep.

The same night at Rick Home

Rick was thing _what the Hell happened with Lisa? I can believe her behavior, she just went mad? How could she ask that in that specific moment arggggg_.

In that moment somebody knock the door

_Who the hell could be at this hour?_ He opens the door and found Minmei looking at the floor asking if could get in? that is If there is no problem he answers in a better mood "yeah coming what bring you here at this hour?" "Well Rick I just want to say thank for been there for my and Lyle and to apologize for his behavior he should be more graceful with you not such a Jerk." "Nah don't worry Minnei I don't care about him I just was concert about you I'm happy your ok and in one piece." "Oh Rick you are so sweetie can I stay here I want to talk with you I miss you so much." _Oh no this is going to be a long long night. "O_k you can stay" "thanks Rick" she hugs him and give him a kiss in the cheek. _In the cheek again why, why me? I guest she is not the one for me, I already express my feelings for her. Now, I just risk my live one more time for her and she only can see me as her friend I have no luck with women, I guest we are meant to be only good friends. This is the second time I can't believe my luck, no matter what, older, younger it's seems I can fit in anyplace._ And he just returns the hug to Minmei and sit with her in the couch and she starts talking about her and a lot of vanity stuff.

The next morning

Lisa woke up with a terrible hang over and notices she was at home? _But how I can't remember anything what happened how I finished here_, she went to the shower this woke up Claudia who went to prepare some coffee and then leave the house she doesn't want to embarrass Lisa. 15 minutes past and Lisa went out of the bathroom find the coffee and drink a lot of it.

Claudia is in the way to Rick house, 20 minutes later she arrives to her destiny and knock the door. Rick woke up and realizes he was alone. He went and opens the door "Hi Claudia what are you doing here so early?" "Can I have a word with you Rick this is important" "very well come in" they went to the living room he offers her some coffee then he took a sit in one of the couches and say "ok what is it?" Claudia took a sip of her cup and then proceeded Rick. "Do you now that Lisa has feelings for you?" "Ha Ha Ha the Ice queen you must be joking the only think that woman take care is her job nothing more" said Rick remembering yesterday incident. "Well that's not true Rick she has deep feelings for you but she has problems interacting with males so is really hard for her to move in that area and develop any kind of relation, Roy and myself tried for long time to help her with this, but we never succeed we never find anyone who can touch her most intimae fibers, then you appear and she react to you I must say that her reaction was not the best but it was a reaction, I was sure you could help her but for some strange reason Roy was not ok with that he recognized that you caused some kind of impact in Lisa but he didn't support me in getting you help, now he is gone and Lisa is out of control she skipped shifts and I just found out that she has been drink a lot.."

"WHAT? Are you sure I can believe is Lisa drinking there must been some mistake I don't think she is the type of woman who start drinking and specially not for.. for.. for ME?" "I told you she has problems handling the opposite sex, she lost her mother when she was a child, the she lost Riber the only man she tried and succeed to love after that she change and become the Ice queen every man knows and fear, well except for you…you you are the only man she talks, fights and takes care maybe that is her only way to try to communicate for now, when she fight with you, you can see that she really enjoys in some way that, it seen that she is a live one more time." "Hey That's Insane you know, but ok I have to admit that maybe is true, that could be the reason she's always fighting with me all the time and clean my house when I'm in patrol and she is always hanging around and she giving me her pictures." "See, I have a point look I really care for Lisa she like a sister to me just like you and Roy, so please could you do me a favor?" _Oh no, I don't like her look and where all this is going._ "Please do it for me..." "Ok just for you, I guest you're like a big sister I meant you were Roy's mate so what do you ask?" "Rick look please could you give Lisa an opportunity I mean date her take time to know her just a little if you don't like what you find out well it'll be ok, but at least try to know the real Lisa, I know that I'm asking too much but I'm sure you would love the real Lisa." "I don't think that is a pretty good idea Claudia" _then a small voice inside him told him "hey remember Minmei fiasco yesterday and what Roy told you when Jessica broke your heart…". _

_Flashback_

"Sorry Rick, but don't blame me. I told what was going to happened you don't believe me here you have the consequences" "but Roy father always taught me to do thinks with passion, with all my heart them and over all be a gentleman" "of course I know that he taught me that too Rick, but in life you learn that there are sometimes when you just have to enter in a relation with out worries and less thinking just for fun because you can't be putting all your self, soul, mind and heart in every relation and then being disappointed and heart broken like this time, you must be easy going in that department you know." "Yeah, like you?" "No kid, not like me, try to be your self so if it doesn't work you won't fell as bad as now and if is it the opposite hey lucky you then you should take care and be the gentleman that Pops taught you to be." "I'm not like that Roy!" "With time and I hope not many wounds you will learn that you should be more flexible in that department."

_End of Flashback_

_Maybe is time to try a little of Roy approach, and see if he was right. _

"Look Rick you don't have to give and answer right now please thinks about it would you?"

"Ok I'll think about this." "Thanks I have to live now have a good day bye." "Bye Claudia."

Lisa went to the bridge of SDF2. Oh no I can believe my luck Rick shift start in 30 minutes argg, be patient just breath and try to keep control be nice and remember apologize to him.

Rick went to the hangars Max was there waiting for him also Miriya little Dana was in the baby care section "hey Rick we have been waiting for you what happened did you sleep too much?" "Uhm , no is not that I couldn't sleep Minmei was at home at night" "Oh I understand was about the kidnapping?" "Yeah something like that she must be very scared about the whole incident" interrupt Mirilla. "She was very upset, well let's go we have some patrolling to do." "Skull One to SDF2 requesting permission to leave" "SDF2 you have permission go to sector alpha3 tango68." "Roger SDF2 this is Skull squadron leaving" "acknowledge Skull be careful Kyron could be waiting in the area, please Rick be careful" _what was that? Could Claudia be right?_ "Max did you listen that?" "Yeah boss don't worry we'll be alert"

The patrol went with out problem.

When the Skull squad was returning to the base

"Skull leader this is the SDF2 enemy Pods are attacking observation post 34 go to assist them" "what? Oh crap Skull leader to Skull squad sorry guys we must reach observation post 34" "don't worry Rick we listen you conversation" "hey Miriya go back to SDF2 Max, me and the rest of the team will taker of this you return to the base and pick up Dana" said Rick. "But Rick I can handle this kind of situation." "Of course I know that but our patrol is over and you must pick Dana this is out of our shift Max and the rest of the will take care of this." "Yeah" every member of the squad supports the motion. "Don't worry Miriya we'll bring you Max in one piece."

"Skull Leader one of your team members is returning to the base what happened?" "Nothing Lisa is only Miriya Parino returning to base our shift is over so I send her to pick her daughter any problem?" "Of course there is a problem she is part of you team and must go with you to post 34 is that understood Captain Hunter?" "Miriya return with Skull squad immediately." "Miriya don't follow that order I assume full responsibility for this return to base as instructed" "Lisa don't take any action against Parino I'll take full responsibility for this." "How do you dare to override my authority in this matter Captain Hunter?" "Are you insane Lisa? The Sterlling's is the only Human-Zentraedi couple in the moment and Dana is the first child of both races she must be attended by her parents, our shift is over and we can handle those pods, is my call as team leader if your not agree with my decision then report me! Skull leader out."

"Hey Rick, guys thank you for the support things are quite difficult for Miriya and me this last days" "hey don't worry Max I'll take care of this… I know what is to grow up with out your parents so if I can do something to avoid that happened to Dana is my pleasure, now let's take those pods out." "I really appreciate that boss, okay let's take them fast!"

"How does he dare to shutdown communication?" _Arg and to think that I was ready tell him I was sorry for yesterday incident._ "Sammie what is their status?" "They engage the enemy pods Skull squad is securing the area in this moment" "well, when Captain Hunter returns tell him to report to my office" "ok, Captain."

"Hey psst Sammy there is a fight coming you want to bet who's going to win this time?" Kim said with an evil smirk. "ok I'll for Lisa" Sammy said "I'll go for Rick" said Kim. "You always go for Risk aren't you?" Vanessa said. "So? I think he's cute" said Kim a little shyly. "Yeah we know that" Sammy said "well Vanessa your bet." "Well this time I have to go with Kim I don't think the high command wants to put Dana in any kind of danger so they will support Captain Hunter's position" "I don't know what's going on with Lisa she must know this for sure."

Later

"See you guys I have to report with our beloved captain." "Captain Hunter reporting ma'am." "Hi Captain Hunter can't you tell me what the heck happened? With Miriya in the squad you could beat them easily and would be home soon." "Look Lisa…" "Address to me in proper terms Captain." _Dammit_ "ok captain it was my call I decided over my people in the field our shift was over, we were returning to the base before the attack The Sterling's are under my command so I don't take any chances of both of them been hurt during battle, I'm know is highly improbable but I could happened, so the patrol was over I choose to have one of them save and with Dana." _Fuck!! Rick has a point what am I doing? I shouldn't leave the house in this state._

"You're right..." "Of course I'm right Lisa! what is happening to you? You don't look good" "it's nothing Captain you are dismiss." "Lisa, don't give that crap what's going on with you? Tell me please." "It's none of your business now if you excuse me please I have something's to do!" "Ok I'm leaving" a soon as he left the room Lisa start crying, "oh Rick! I'm sorry what am I doing?"

Out side the bunnies were listening he conversation.

"No, I can believe you won! It's not fair." "Told you" Vanessa said with a proudly tone "THIS time Captain Hunter was right. Well girls see you later I have something to do" then she disappear. Vanessa quickly follows Captain Hunter.

"Captain Hunter please waits!" Rick turn back to see who was calling his name. "Hi Vanessa! how are you doing?" "Fine, Captain, can I ask you a favor?" _Oh no what is it? Today is favors day and I missed it._ "What can I do for you Vanessa?" "Well is not for me.." Rick gives her a confused.

"Could you be a little softer with her it seems she having a hard time and Captain Hayes… she in love with you." "What? You must be kidding! that woman only loves her duty and about the other thing well I guess I can do that, is that all Vanessa." "Yup I think so." "Ok see you later" with this Rick turn and keeps his way home thinking _first Claudia, now Vanessa and Lisa's look was something disgusting what if Vanessa and Claudia are right I have to admit that sometimes I find Lisa very attractive. But wait, what am I thinking the old sourpuss?_

Rick return home and he saw someone at the door waiting for him _Oh great now what?_ When he arrives he found Minmei at his door.

At Lisa's office

She was submerge in cried and sorrow when she realizes that she forgot to apologize with Risk for her behavior the previous day so she decided this day was bad enough to let it finish this way maybe she could take the chance and try to tell him about her feelings.

"Hi Minmei what are doing here again? You left so early in the morning I'm kind of surprise to find you here come in let's going to talk inside" they enter the house 5 minutes later Lisa reaches Rick place and notice he has company so she spied through the windows to find a crying Minmei hugging Rick, the she run out despairingly to find herself at the doors of The Point and decided to drown one more time her worries.

At Rick house

"Minmei this is enough you have to understand this once I was in love with you but that time pass now I have peace with myself but this doesn't mean that I'm going to forget that you exist please if your are in trouble I'll there to help you jus like yesterday but don't tell me you love me now that's not true and you know it so please don't drown yourself in a glass of water please we are still friends you are like my little sister so please don't cry ok?" "No you are so selfish how could you said this to me I love you I own you my life" "look Minmei please think about this in calm this is your house I'm going out for a walk."

1 hour later

"Dammit that girl is really dense, I need something strong this walking is not helping me at all and beside this I have Claudia and Vanessa pushing me to Lisa, maybe I should try the new bar I think the name is The Point I really need something strong" Rick went to the bar.

At the bar

"Hey baby you want come with me?" a nasty man said "Get out of here you impertinent (hic)" Lisa said in a fuzzy voice "don't bother me (hic)" then the man grab her from her arm and push her to him "hey honey your going to dance with me (hic)." "Noooooo, let meee go you piece of shiiiiit." "HaHa nasssssty little girl just the kind I like." In that moment Rick enter the bar and notice all the scandal so he open himself a path to see what's going on, what he saw made a great shock in Rick.

"That woman is Lisa? Is she drunk? What the hell is happening here I just enter into a parallel world?" Then by instinct he jump and take over the guy giving him a punch in the stomach taking Lisa with him. Out side Lisa told him "what are doiiiing leeeave me alllong.."

"No way!" he replays "I'm taking you home and with that he grasp Lisa by her legs putting her stomach over his shoulder and took direction to Lisa's place then in the middle of the way it hit him Claudia's words _"Lisa is out of control she skipped shifts and I just found out that she has been drink a lot"_ "she has problems handling the opposite sex" _then again Claudia "Rick do you now that Lisa has feelings for you?" and later Vanessa "Could you be a little softer with her it seems she having a hard time and Captain Hayes… she in love with you" could that be true? I have to admit Claudia and Vanessa were right maybe she is love with me "could you give Lisa an opportunity I mean date her take time to know her just a little if you don't like what you find out well it'll be ok, but at least try to know the real Lisa, I know that I'm asking too much but I'm sure you would love the real Lisa" maybe that is not such a bad idea after all besides she always was three for my, is the least think I can do for her and maybe I should try Roy approach to lighten up thinks._

"Well Captain we are at home" Lisa didn't answer captain are you ok? Then Rick notices that Lisa was sleep so he searches for her keys enter her house put her in her bedroom took out her shoes then he stared at her she really has a wonderful figure he was almost hypnotized by the woman sleeping in front of him, _could this be true? Is she in this state for me? I have to find the true in this_, he when to the couch and felt asleep a couple of minutes before.

At Claudia's place

Claudia was feeling really sorry for her best friend Lisa, she wants to catch something from Roy she need Roy's presence now more that ever. and finally make her mind, it's time to confront her fears and open the boxes that were given to her when Roy died. She could not open them in the past, but nothing has depressed her so much as to see Lisa in that state neither the war nor the reconstruction work but, now it was completely different she truly need his presence with her in this moment Roy always gives her comfort when she needed the most.

She went through Roy's stuff pictures, clothes caressing them like some kind of treasure she was avid for that feeling in some way, she felt in that precise moment Roy was hugging her, she open box after box she fell release from pain, until she reached the last one, she open the last box and found a set of black books she took one of those and start reading Roy's Journal… "Wow I never though Roy was the kind of guy who keep a Journal" she went excited to the last entrance.

"... I just spoke with Claudia she is going to prepare me my pineapple salad this night will be special, I have a song ready for her I should remind me to take the guitar with me, but what keeps bugging me is Rick, my little bro' is really down this time, his actual state remind me when his father died or the **_other incident…_** I have to do something to cheer him up, I hope this accident doesn't trigger any thing inside him, we are on Earth now they have more power here that in open space so I don't think Captain Gloval can help him if they try to make their move, maybe that Chinese girl of his can help me this time to bring him back I'll talk to her."

_What was that?_ Claudia thought. _What does Admiral Gloval has to do with Rick? What is the **other incident**? It's clear that Roy wrote that with anger it is mark on the paper? Who are they? And finally trigger what?_ Then she closed the Journal and went to bed she was now confused for her discovery that only brought more questions _Oh Roy! What have you been hiding from me? _

To be continued…

**AN:** What do you guys think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Doesn't care? Need improvement?

Well I'd really like to know.


	2. Chapter II

**Roy's Journal **

Chapter II

Next morning

Rick woke up and went to the kitchen to prepare something for Lisa "she'll definitely need this" smiling devilishly, the noise generated in the kitchen woke up an uneasy Lisa who tried to get the kitchen to see what was going on? When she arrives to the kitchen she found Rick there. _What is he doing? What is that green liquid?_ And then with a disgusting face comment "what the hell is that? And it hit her "and what are you doing in my house captain?" all of a sudden she felt bad her head was in pain "hey hold on Lisa you shouldn't scream like that, is going to be worse for you, I'm warning you" and then he smiles.

She noticed that and give him a questioning look, he pick that up and just said "it's just… hey please is not my intension to offend you with this comment but you look like shit" he said smiling at her "and you like what you are looking Mr. Hunter?" she answered with a cold tone he quickly replay "yes of course I have to say that I love it" "you are… you are…arggg forget it and taking a shower" and with that she went to the bathroom and take a cold shower.

_What does he think he is? What is he doing here? Oh my head, definitely this is not a pleasant feeling I should not drink so much, drink? I was drinking yesterday night how did I finish here? Rick here? Oh my God no, please no, but there's no other explanation he must be the one who take me home and I was so drunk that I can't remember anything, now I done how could I compete with that little perfect Minmei, he must be thinking that I'm some sort of alcoholic to say the least, well that is official I have no chance against Minmei so I guess that is I have to go back to reality I was trying to catch and impossible dream, Oh Rick._

She finished her shower and took some towels and went to her room to get her uniform, still feeling dizzy she went to the kitchen, "I thought you'll be at your place by now Rick". Rick was sat in the kitchen looking at her with a fake offend look "I'm not finished here yet" he said and then change to a more serious look; she stared at him with curiosity and calmly said "what do you mean you are not finished yet?" He put a glass with the green liquid in the table and said "drink this" "what? You must be crazy if you think I'm going to drink that".

"Please Lisa you must drink this, specially after last night this is and old medicine for hang over trust me" Lisa took the glass and smell it "ag this smell awful" "wait and taste it" was Rick answer with a little smile in his face _this definitely is not a good sing_ she thought as she start drinking.

"That's it Lisa finish it" Lisa finished and said "now what doctor?" Rick smile at her and simply said "now we wait, the medicine will work in lest that 5 minutes" after three minutes Lisa was feeling terrible head, stomach all her body was in pain and suddenly she ran to the bathroom and throw up five minutes passed and she reappear in the kitchen and give Rick a murderous look he ignored her and said "here take this one and don't say anything the effects from this one won't be the same, this will clear your head" he inspire her some kind of security and she nodded and drink the green substance once more.

And it was true after two minutes, she was feeling better her head was relax and her dizziness disappear she look at him with surprise "told you it's and old medicine for hand over, if you plan to go and celebrate something next time, remind me to give you the recipe" with that he stood up and went to the door saying good bye captain I have to take a shower see you later.

Lisa wanted to stop him "uhm Rick" he turn at her and she start "Rick I want to say thank you, and that I'm sorry for causing you all of this trouble, you must be the one who bring me home, aren't you? Because I can not recall anything from last nigth" and she start looking at the floor "I don't know what got into me and just wanted to.. to.." "drown it?" he interrupt "yes, I think that is, I just needed a break and seems a good idea in that moment" "yeah I understand you I had the same idea" he said in a sadly voice "so that's the reason you found me there?" "yes, Lisa if anything is bothering you or you have any kind of problem please come to me, no matter what don't worry about calling me late at night, just call me I'll be there for you, you always have been there for me I don't want to be and ungrateful bastard if you need someone to talk please fell free to call me" he said with a tone of concern you can see in his eyes that was meaning each and every word.

"Rick I don't want to be a burden for you, you're having a hard time in your relation with Minmei and I don't want you to worry for me too it will be unfair for you" "stop it Lisa. You are not and will never be a burden to me, you are the most valuable person in my life don't worry for my relation with Minmei I just make my mind about that, now she only has to see it for herself and we'll be fine. Lisa promise me that you will call me if you need to talk" Lisa was speechless _did I heard correctly I'm the most valuable person in his life?_ "Lisa can I have your word on this?"

"Yeah of course Rick I promise I'll call you next time" "ok, so it's settle. I really have to go now but, Lisa dinner tonight?" "Ok I'm free tonight" "Ok so we'll have a dinner and then we can have a little talk about all this all right?" She was uncertain "…Yes that would be good..". "Ok pick you up at 20:00?". "..20:00…20:00 it's perfect". "See you then" and he return home.

_Oh damn, he just feels sorry for me. That should be the true after all he said he has his mind set about his relation with Minmei, Oh God how can I compete with that little doll she has him dancing in her hands, I really don't have a chance. _

_I should enjoy this after all this could be good if I insinuate some hints to him maybe he can realize how much I love him after all he said I'm the most valuable person in his life, who knows this could be my chance with him and that can change I could be the most beloved person in his life._ She listen a motor approaching her house _oh my car is coming._

In the way to SDF2

The driver has been looking Lisa all the way with curiosity and Lisa could not handle any more "what are looking corporal do I have something paint in my face?" No.. exc.. excuse me ma'am I'm sorry it's just you look different today and I was trying to find out what it was, I'm so sorry ma'am Lisa just smile.

_I hope she understand what I told her, right now I don't need her sneaking around, I have to revaluate my situation and my feelings, why good things never stop by my side maybe I'm curse, my mother, father then big bro no luck in life. Jessica she chose me she dump me, Minmei I chose her she chose her carrier no luck in love, maybe I'm really curse the only thing I made it right was flight well I can't complain about my performance in RDF it keep me in the air and I meet Lisa there she seems to understand me pretty well I could say even better than Roy. _

He opens the door of his house and went to the bathroom and find Minmei sleeping in his bed _oh no she still is here._ And the continue his way to the shower, this woke up Minmei who wait for him in the kitchen making some coffee, when Rick appear en ine kitchen she ran and hug him and start saying "oh Rick I missed you so much where were you all night? I was worried to death for you" he cut her "look Minmei can we talk for a change, and **I mean talk you and me not the usual monologue**" she was caught by surprise **"what do you mean with the usual monologue?"** Rick sighs "do you realize for once that every time we are together the only thing that you do is talk about yourself your carrier, your presentations, your problems with Kyle, you never ask what's going in my life or talk about us in any term, as I told you last time I care for you and I'll always be there for you. It took me 2 full years to realize that I love you as a friend, like a sister, I know you always said that to the press I'm your friend nothing more I was blind with you because I want to things really work between us, I always fool myself putting excuses for your behavior, risking my life for you so maybe you can see how much I love you then I just see everything clear this last time with Kyron incident and I face the true, it doesn't hurt me at all now, I was wrong and now I have peace for the first time in many years, I know you know this is the true, isn't it?".

Y_eah I know, I also tried to figure out how to make things work between us, but I never get a clear picture of it, what happened with us Risk?_ Minmei responded "I know I love you and is not brotherly love is more than that but, I'm not in love with you and that have been so frustrating I guess I just need time to figure out my own feelings for you and my own personal situation I don't want to see Kyle for the moment I don't want to sing for the moment either, Rick can I stay here with you for some time just to clear my head." "ok Minmei you can stay take your time I mean every word that I said you always can count with me feel at home I have something to do see you later."

"Lord Kyron at this pace with the cloning chamber working full time, we will have a full crew in three weeks some of the soldiers were working in micronian facilities and they are performing some maintenance and reparations in the ship" "Excellent Grewl we only need one Reflex generator and we'll ready to leave this miserable planet and find some reinforcements then we will make then paid" Azonia interrupts "but I believe that we will destroy those micronians before we leave" "Ah my dear Azonia… we can do that but then what? if we attack, that traitor Breetai will be on guard and ready to finish us, no we need to be wise and patient, when we reach reinforcements we can squash the micronians and the traitors at the same time."

In the SDF-2

The trio was talking about the unexpected change of mood in certain Captain "what's going on with her yesterday she was all bitchy and now she seems to be happy and relaxed what do you thing Sammy?" "I don't know Kim but to tell you the true this doesn't look good to me" "Maybe she gets luck with Captain Hunter who knows" finished Vanessa. Then she receive dark gazes from Sammy and Kim "by any chance you know something we don't and you are not telling us?" both asked at the same time "oh come on give me a break you two know the only person who can change Lisa's mood is the infamous Captain of the Skull Squat, it's not so hard to guess" "Nooo that can't be we are in charge of the bets if anything happen between then we should be the first ones to know so we can declare the winner and according to security guard Peters Minmei has spent a couple of nights in Captain Hunter House. So I don't thing that's the reason Sammy go and find out" Kim said in an alarm tone "why me?" "Because you always get her to tell you something" finish Vanessa. Sammy accept with a defeated face.

In another part In the SDF-1

We found Claudia in the cafeteria thinking about her last findings regarding Captain Hunter and that strange shadow behind him, _this is so confusing I have to make some research about Rick, Roy's journal is not very specific concerning the whole situation but definitely something is going on around Rick, Lisa is coming maybe she can clear up a couple of things before I start something._ "Hi Lisa, you look good today" "Hi Claudia, yeah I'm a feeling great today" "something I must know?" ask Claudia with a mischievous look "well no, but I'm feeling great that's it" "I don't believe you but, I'll stop asking… for now, I want to ask you something about your flyboy" "Ask anything if I know the answer I'll give it to you if it's something work related but I'm not in the mood to personal questions is that clear?" Lisa warns. "Ok sounds fair, Lisa I making some evaluations for admiral Gloval and I need some info about Rick from Daydalux attack in Pacific ocean until now".

"UHM that's easy let me put things in order, First he got the CAG promotion by Captain Gloval's recommendation, he got the Skull 01 VT and lead the Skull Squad, then he was part of the development of the Super VT and was the fist test pilot. During Dolsa attack he suggest Captain Gloval the idea of transmit Minmei songs to the zentraedi fleet, he rescued me from Alaska base, he help during the reconstruction of Macross city and lead some of teams supporting the reconstructions of other cities later he receive the captain promotion that's in the record log of course, out of record he is one of the few or should I said the only senior officer right now that creates an aura of respect and absolutely loyalty between him and people under his command, they know for sure he's going back them up. And there is also the fact of the Skull legend" "yeah I remember that" Claudia interrupts and continues with a bit of sarcasm "Roy flying skills created that legend. The Skull 01 unbeatable in battle, the proud and soul of the RDF, the Skull 01 and his pilot no matter what happened if their are leading the battle the victory is sure" both laughs.

"Yeah I remember that too, but you know behind all that, there's a hidden true, since Rick got the Skull 01 until now his flying record is perfect and as a pilot he is almost flawless, I believe that's one of the reasons that ridiculous "legend" is still alive today. Rick has natural leadership abilities, people simply trust him they flow him, I remember been afraid when he was promoted to be Skull leader and CAG because the Skull is an elite squad and all members are veterans and they are the best, but as soon as he was in charge they follow his lead and the same happened with the RDF wing. He loves flying too much, this has its good side, because by now he could easily outrank you or me" "you are blind by love honey" Claudia interrupts "outrank us! he should be general to do that! And we are seniors officers remember that" "yeah, yeah I know, but Gloval, Mainstroff and Reindhard have him in high esteem" "what? How do you know that?" "well in the high council meetings always pop up the Hunter topic Mainstroff, Reindhard inclusive Breetai want him on their teams, but Admiral Global always finds a way to keep Rick with us" "Uhm do you realize that ask for Rick implies having access to the Skull squad they will follow him for sure that's something Gloval will not concede" Claudia finish. This requirement got Claudia's attention _Mainstroff and Reindhard they should be the ones Roy was referring because they had very powerful allies in the Earth Supreme Council, but Breetai?_

"So, is enough for your evaluation? I guess Admiral is preparing himself for the next meeting, isn't it?" Claudia was not playing attention "Oh… yeah this is more than enough, thanks Lisa I have to return to my office see you" "Bye Claudia".

As soon as Claudia leaves the table Sammy appears "Hi Lisa, can I join you?" "of course Sammy" "so? Captain, are you feeling happier today?" "Why is everybody asking me the same thing? I can not be happy some time for a change I'm not a robot you know?" "Sorry Captain it wasn't my intention to upset you" "ok Sammy don't worry I over reacted, I know I have been in bad mood these days, but now I'm felling better that's it I'm relax now" "you meet someone lately?" she asks with a grin in her face. "Oh come on you tree are incorrigible why do you always relate happiness with dating or sex? No I don't meet anybody lately and this conversation is over let's go to bridge."

Rick was discussing some details with Lang about Rick's private project. "So Hunter I think I figure out how we can make it works" "Are you sure?" Lang look at him with complaining eyes "Hey! trust me the Reflex battery will work perfectly and my team is working in the engine blue prints it will be a lot more power and faster than the original and is 100 safe I'll guarantee, you must bring it here to make the changes" "Lang I want to ask you if you can also adapt a thermo optic camouflage, you know some times I Just want to feel free and not calling attention and with is going to be hard" "yeah I know, no problem, I also want to try a couple of things, but I need it here as soon as possible is that understood?" "Ok you will have it tomorrow" "OK and by the way how's the new medication working?" "Good I think really I can't tell because I fell the same" "well I guess we have to wait the results." "Well see you Emil."

Rick was leaving Lang's Lab took out his phone and call Max "Hey Max"

Max: "Hi Rick"

Rick: "I need a favor, ask for a truck for tomorrow in the morning I want to transport the baby to Lang's lab so the truck must be discrete"

Max: "Rick, Are you talking of "the Baby" the one in the storage area?"

Rick: "Yes that one"

Max: "Oh man you know there isn't fuel for that anymore what do you have in mind?"

Rick: "I talked with Lang about that and he said he has the solution for that problem, so he asks for the baby in order to make some changes and readapt it"

Max: "you mean it will ride again?"

Rick: "that's the general idea"

Max: "don't worry you will have that truck tomorrow morning bye." "Bye"

Rick is going to the Skull's place a rather big structure that looks like and hangar but is located in the civilian part of the Macross city almost in the city limits, this hangar was bought by all members of the skull squad and it's main purpose is serving as private club for the squad there he meets with part of the squad that is not in service at the moment.

Hunter: "Hi Sanders"

Sanders: "what's up boss? Hey guys the boss is here!"

Karpof: "Hi captain, are you ready for party?"

Asmat: "Hey skipper, everybody will be free on Saturday"

Gomez: "we want you to invite Captain Hayes she was the field coordinator this time so we think is the fair thing to do, everybody agree on that"

Sanders, Karpof, Asmat: "yeah, she was there this time."

Hunter: "so it's decided, I'll talk to Captain Hayes, but I'm not assuring you her presence"

Asmat: "that's fair enough"

Karpof: "So Rick, are you ready to lose this time" he said setting up the pool table.

Hunter: "Keep dreaming Nicolai, keep dreaming"

In Rick's place, Minmei was doing some cleaning and finds out many unpleasant things. _I can't believe this there are no more pictures of us in his album, and all our pictures are from back on SDF-1 while we were on Space the rest of it is fill with pictures of Lisa, and some of then are new and they are together, this must be the reason Rick is feeling this way with me, after the final battle we took different paths and we ended faraway. He is getting closer to his comrades and specially Lisa and I ended close to my career, Kyle and close enough to see his true side witch I don't like at all. _She continues with the cleaning she was in his desktop, she was ordering some books he had left in disorder and one of them finished in the floor. _"What is this? History and evolution of the airplanes Rick's typical stuff _she open the book and reads_ "I hope you like this one. Happy birthday! Love Lisa" His birthday I don't even know when his birthday is? And he gave me his first medal for my one._ She was feeling bad she needs air _oh Rick I'm being so selfish._

Rick returns home and said "Hi Minmei, I'll eat out side tonight don't worry I'll be fine and maybe I'll come back a little late, I have some issues pending" Minmei was processing this new info he is going to eat outside. "Can I go with you?" "Sorry Minmei but I don't think that's a good idea, it's kind of personal" "ok" she said faking a smile. He went to the bathroom and disappears from her view.

Lisa was almost ready with skirt light yellow blouse and a jacket (typical outfit from the TV. series).

Claudia was at home reading Roy's journal from the end to the beginning, she was remembering many things she lived with Roy while she went through the pages, she was envelop in the past but her mission was clear she need information about Rick, but every time she found his name Roy only had some observations and remarks about his character and behavior or command skills it looks like Roy was describing some kind of experiment it was odd, the rest of mentions where parties and some remembrances about the great duel and victory at UU.

Rick was ready Black jeans navy blue t-shirt and leather jacket, "well Minmei see you later, Bye" he leave the home and took a cab.

The bell rings, _that must be Rick_ and she went to open the door "Hi Lisa are you ready?" "yes." "good I have the taxi wanting for us, let's go" they went to a popular Italian restaurant they use to go from time to time Rick knows she loves Italian food and she likes this restaurant.

They ask for some food and start talking about patrols, programming and regular stuff, Rick was getting impatient so he decided it was time to put the facts in the table and pray that everything go well, "Well Lisa what happened yesterday night?" Lisa was waiting that questions unfortunately there was no answer for that question and definitely not for him so she'll have to lie about it "I told you in the morning I was overwhelm with work and all the coordination's for the "Star saver Op" I was physically exhaust I just needed something to relax myself and that's how I ended a little drunk" "a little drunk Lisa you were completely drunk, you passed out, you were lucky I was there, I meant those guys could have hurt you pretty bad" Rick finished and there was real concern in his face.

"What guys? I don't recall any of that, what are you talking about?" Rick supports his head on his hands and took a long deep breath "you don't remember any of what happened in that bar, don't you?" Lisa was ashamed it's obvious now that he didn't only bring her home, she suddenly discover something interesting in her dish "no". It was clear he must not say anything to her, not for the moment so he tried to change the topic "Look Lisa what I told you in your place is the true you don't have any idea how important you are for my I want to know if you need help, you always help me with my troubles I want to that for you too if you need relax we can go out if you need to talk I'll listen to you please Lisa you are not alone I'm here for you, I know we usually fight that's our way, but you know I care for you" _Rick please stop you're making everything more difficult._

"Lisa, I'll be checking on you for sometime, I don't want to find out you were hurt by acting like this and not telling me". Lisa interrupt "I'll be fine it was just one mistake it won't happened again trust me, now I know I have low alcohol tolerance" _Oh Lisa I know that's not true Claudia told me_ "I don't need you to babysitting me I'm a grow woman".

"Ok, ok but any way I'll have and eye on you, Lisa can I ask you something?" "yeah why not" "are you free on Saturday?" "What's that captain? Do you want to ask me out?" "Uhmmmm more less, you see we have a tradition in the Skull squadron we usually celebrate every time we successfully finish a special mission, we are going to celebrate star saver this Saturday, and since you were our field coordinator we think you should celebrate with us"

"Rick Hunter are you telling me that in this two years we have been here on earth you always celebrate special missions with the Skull squad and you never tell me or invite me, I'm offended" she finished with a fake offended look "calm down Lisa I have to accept that what you said is the true I'm sorry but I never thought you like to go to that kind of wild parties and you are my superior officer" "what that does mean? And how wild are those parties?" Rick's face color change so fast that it looks like he was on fire Lisa was shock, _that wild!_ "….to give you and idea that tradition was started by Roy Fokker" "OH" that was her answer and that said it all.

In that moment the Sterlings arrive at the restaurant, "Max isn't that Rick and the other one Captain Hayes" "yes Mir, they are, let's go to say hi".

Max: hi skipper!

Rick: hi Max Italian Night?

Miriya: yes Rick, hi Captain Hayes!

Lisa: hi Miriya, and pleas call me Lisa, we are not in duty.

Miriya: ok Lisa

Max: Rick everything is ready for tomorrow I get what you ask for the transportation.

Rick: excellent I can't wait it has been 3 years and at last I'll be able to drive it!

Max: yeah I know I was there remember, both laughs.

Lisa and Miriya were looking with puzzle looks and asking with out words what are they talking about?

Miriya: Max is there something you want to share with us?

Max: don't worry Mir is just an old secret is something harmless.

Rick: yes Miriya is just and old project of mine that due many things I let aside but now I want to finish it and Max is helping me nothing more.

Lisa: you don't sound too convincing at all Hunter!

Rick: hey give me a break!

That woke out Little Dana who was trying to find the source of that voice.

Lisa: first secret parties now a secret project and I thought I knew you, Rick Hunter you're full of surprises.

Dana: Riiiiiick!

Miriya: Oh no Dana calm down please honey

Rick: Don't worry Miriya, give her to me,

He took the baby and he starts swing the baby slowly and with cadence

Rick: hi Tiger how are you doing?

Dana: Riiiick Riiiick

Rick: hey be a good girl and give your parents a break, I'll promise we will play tomorrow.

Dana: yu promiiiisss

Rick: of course, you now me I'll be there.

Dana began to close her eyes and finish "kay"

Miriya was relief, and look at her child with tenderness, Max was happy _is good that he always can do that I don't know what kind of connection those two have but I'm happy he is there for her, Rick is the best friend someone could ask._

Lisa was amazed, speechless Dana was a real pain in the ass, no one get her be quiet or calm and every girl on the bridge has suffer the little warrior, all of them had lost to Dana, she took of her eyes from Rick and look at the Sterlings they don't even look amazed at all.

Rick: here you have.

Miriya: Thanks Rick

Rick: My pleasure.

Max: so Lisa did Rick invite you to our Saturday party?

Lisa was still in shock

Max: Captain, are you all right?

Lisa: Yeah, yeah what did you said?

Max: if Rick invites you to our Saturday party?

Rick: yeah I did that but I never receive and answer, he notes.

Lisa was still processing the scene with Dana, Max noticed that and said

Max: Captain, are you wondering what happened some minutes ago?

Lisa: yes what was that? And then look at Rick "Nobody can handle Dana when she woke up and you just make her sleep again!" Rick didn't answer just give Lisa one of his patented arrogant smiles.

Miriya: Don't worry about that Capitan, he always can do that, they understood each other pretty well.

Max: that's right they have developed and strange link, Captain and we are happy for that, is good to know that Dana can always count with Rick.

Lisa was remembering her last fight with Rick on the tag-net, then turn to see Rick "that was the main reason for our last fight?"

Rick nodded and said "Look as I always told Max, I know what is to grow up with out your parents so if I can do something to avoid that happened to Dana is my pleasure"

One more Lisa was speechless she discover a new side of Rick that she didn't know he has, he was more caring and loving than she imagine, _he'll be a great father one day she thought._

Rick: So Lisa do you thing you can delight us with your presence in the party, note that you are warn of what to expect?

Lisa: yeah I'll be there I'll change mi shift for that day there won't be any problem I guess

Max: great!

Miriya: do you know the place?

Rick: don't worry I'll take her there, Lisa I'll pass for you at 1300 hours is that ok with you?

Lisa: so early? Well I think there is no problem with that

Max: well guys see you later we have to eat too, bye

Miriya, Lisa, Rick: bye

"Hey Rick I want to apologize again for what said yesterday in the tag-net" "don't worry Lisa it was also my fault I overreact in that moment, when it comes to children I usually lost control" "Uhm I didn't know that I'll have that in mind" "well I think we must go now it's late and I have a busy morning and in the afternoon patrol over Monument, I'll call a taxi" "yes you're right, this was a nice night and a very educational one, but please don't call a cab, can we just walk home?" Lisa asks with a little smile in her face.

"Ok" and then ask: educational?" "Yes, I meant first you said you care for me, then you invited me to a crazy Fokker style party, also there's the fact of your secret project, and to finish an almost unreal night your are good with kids, give me a break, you the loud mouth pilot, the thick head always insubordinate, a pain in the ass, it's too much for a night don't you think so?" "Gee hey thank you! I didn't know you have that high concept of me" he said with hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry Rick, don't get me wrong what I mean is……… why is that when I'm with you I'm facing Mister Hyde.. there're some times when we talk and share things, I feel there's more about you, that you're deeper person but you try to cover that, and tonight I find out that I was right, you're more than that arrogant pilot and the sad thing is that you hide that side of you from me, I believe we were friends, but it looks like I was sadly wrong, you.. you know practically my whole life,, it's not fair!" she cry out.

"Lisa you are my friend and once more what I told you is the true you are the most important person in my life, I don't share things with anyone except you, you're the only one who seems to understand what I feel, I used to talk with Roy but he's not longer with us, Max is a genius he always finds the way to make me focus, but is not the same, I feel you can see through me and to know what is in my head, there are many things from my past that you don't know, almost all of them not good ones and we get close 2 years ago, I don't talk about myself or my personal feelings but it doesn't mean a don't care or consider you as my friend.

I guess you are right, you don't know my life, and it's fair you learn more about me, I just hope you don't hate me later"

Lisa: "I don't think I'll hate you"

Rick: "So is settle, do we have a deal?"

Lisa: "Ok, yes we have a deal"

To be continued…

**AN:** What do you guys think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Doesn't care? Need improvement?

Well I'd really like to know.


End file.
